forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance
| type-GW = Inner Plane | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = Subjective Directional | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Alterable Morphic | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = Mildly chaos-aligned | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = yes | useon = }} The Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance, also known simply as Radiance, was an Inner Plane in the Great Wheel cosmology. Geography Radiance stood at the border between the Elemental Plane of Fire and the Positive Energy plane. It was an extremely beautiful and overwhelmingly bright place, whose constant luminosity threatened to blind anyone who stared for too long. Portals leading to Radiance resembled bright colorful rings of light that tended to be ephemeral and fickle, changing in and out of shape and leading to different locations within the plane. Along the inner side of the crystal sphere of Realmspace, there were numerous portals to Radiance that ranged between a few yards and hundreds of miles in diameter, that appeared at the dots and dashes of the strange writings that were marked on the surface of the sphere. These brilliant portals, thousands of miles apart from each other on the sphere's surface, were seen from the inhabitants of all the planets as stars and constellations. Although Radiance was highly destructive to creatures and spelljammers that dared enter it, portals through the sphere could be safely created on top of a star-opening, temporarily superseding it. For an inhabitant on one of the planets, that particular star would seem to disappear for a few minutes and then reappear. The brilliance of the plane was blinding to unprotected visitors. Spells such as darkness were capable of offering protection and allowed visitors to see normally, providing only a weak shade. The plane was as hot as the Plane of Fire, so unprotected flammable materials would burst into flames within seconds. Liquids also boiled away into superheated steam. Not even magic items were completely immune to the raw energy of the place. Creatures that lacked fire resistance needed magical protection from spells such as protection from energy or items such as rings of fire resistance. The atmosphere, however, was breathable. Like the Elemental Plane of Air, Radiance did not possess a solid ground and its gravity was subjective to an individual's perception. Notable Locations Near the boundary with the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Lightning, multicolored storms could throw creatures enormous distances away. A small island known as the Refuge of Color was the only naturally occurring solid ground on the plane. The main reason for visitors to go to Radiance was the Heart of Light, a mysterious tower of blue light that stood near the boundary with the Positive Energy Plane. It was a place where injuries and wounds healed at a rapid pace, whose origins were unknown. Inhabitants The Plane of Radiance had few native creatures. It was inhabited by radiance quasi-elementals, radiant mephits, darklights, scile, and varisoh. Most natives tended to be solitary thinkers and philosophers. Appendix References Connections Category:Planes of existence Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Inner Planes Category:Quasi-elemental planes